


The Wanderer meets The Punisher

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Even when they are having drinks, Gen, Post Decimation, Post-Season/Series 02, Ronin and Punisher are badasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Spoilers for Avengers: Endgame. During one of his massacres, Ronin meets the one and only Punisher.





	The Wanderer meets The Punisher

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Punisher or anything else you may recognize
> 
> This is an idea I got from a conversation with Bl4ckHunter and it is a really nice idea. This is only going to be a one-shot though because I'm not in the mood to think of a conspiracy or anything and I can only do one big story at a time.
> 
> This contains spoilers for Avengers: Endgame so if you haven't seen it, don't read.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Dran Industries, Earth-199999, 1 year after the Decimation

"What the hell is going on?" Damon Dran asked in astonishment as he stepped out of his office.

"Go back inside, sir." One of his bodyguards said, "It is not safe here."

"What is it?" Dran asked.

"The wandering samurai."

Without another word, Dran went into his room and shut the door, knowing what was coming for him. He just hoped the person relied on most would save him from this demon of death who had come for him.

* * *

Outside, five bodyguards stood in the hallway, ready to shoot whoever came from any side. But no one did.

One of them, who was relatively new and inexperienced, chose that one moment to relax slightly. And then, a small device fell down in front of him.

Before he could comprehend what was going on, it exploded, sending him and the others flying off.

A few seconds later, the man recovered, only to have his head cleanly chopped off.

The other four looked up to see a man in a black samurai uniform with gold outlines throughout it. He had a black mask with a gap over the eyes, a hood, and armor on the arms and legs.

One of them tried to fire but the man flipped him over his shoulder before stabbing another one who had his gun raised. Withdrawing his sword, he sliced the throat of another one.

He then swept the feet of the last one from under him and chopped off his head too before walking over to the one whom he had flipped over. Before the man could do a thing, he plunged his sword into him. As the life left his eyes, the man withdrew his sword and turned to the door.

He wiped the blood clean and slowly moved towards the door. As he reached closer though, the alarm in his head went off but it was too late as more bodyguards arrived and surrounded him from all sides, lead by a Japanese man wearing a martial arts suit with a blue dragon on the back and gauntlets on his hands.

"So you are the samurai everyone has been talking about." The Japanese man said as he walked closer to the man, "I must say, I am disappointed."

That moment, the bodyguards were hit by automatic gunfire from the other end of the hallway and started dying.

The man ducked to avoid gunfire as it hit more bodyguards, killing them. The Japanese man turned and cursed under his breath as he saw a man wearing a trench coat with a vest underneath that had a symbol of a skull on it.

The Punisher!

"So the party got started without me. That's good." He commented as he threw the automatic away and took out a pistol, shooting two more dead.

"KILL HIM!" The Japanese man commanded and the bodyguards moved to engage him.

He shot down two more before the others came closer. He threw the gun away and taking out a knife, stabbed one on the throat before kicking another away.

He withdrew his knife and punched another bodyguard before stabbing him in the gut. Another moved to attack him but a sword protruded from him.

The samurai withdrew his sword and the bodyguard fell down, dead. The Punisher picked up his gun again and the two faced the two remaining bodyguards.

As the bodyguards rushed them, the samurai chopped off one's head in a rotator motion while the Punisher simply grabbed his opponent by the suit and shot him on the face, killing him.

The Japanese man walked towards them, undeterred.

"I have never met someone with your skills before." He said, "This will be fun for me."

He struck the samurai with his gauntlet but he blocked with his sword and the two backed off in a rotatory motion before charging at each other again.

The samurai dodged two strikes from the Japanese man by ducking before getting a kick to the stomach that staggered him back. The man tried to kick him again but he dodged by leaning backwards.

"Why are you doing this?" The Japanese asked as sword and gauntlet clashed, "We did nothing to you!"

"You survived." The samurai said as he kicked the Japanese away, "Half of the planet didn't. They got Thanos. You get me."

As the Japanese struck again, the samurai ducked and sliced him across the abdomen, sending him to his knees.

Before the Japanese could say anything, the samurai stabbed him through the throat, killing him. He then withdrew his sword as the man's body dropped to the ground. He cleaned his sword as the Punisher kicked the door open.

Dran was sitting there, pointing his gun at them.

"Don't move!" He said, shaking with fear, "You don't know what I can do-"

BANG!

The gun fell out of his hands as he gasped, looking at both of them in fear.

"What-whatever you want, I will give it to you." He said in a shaky voice.

"What I want", the samurai started in a voice full of pain, "You cannot give it to me."

Before Dran could say anything else, Punisher shot him on the head and his dead body dropped from the chair.

Turning to the samurai, he asked, "Drink?"

After a few moments of silence, the samurai nodded.

* * *

Later

Clint Barton and Frank Castle sat in a bar. The former was dressed in casuals now while the latter had a jacked which he had zipped up to hide his skull vest.

"You used to be Hawkeye, didn't you?" Frank asked as he took a sip of his beer and Clint shot him a look.

"I remember your face." Frank said, "You were there at New York."

"Yes. I used to be Hawkeye once." Clint said with a haunted look as he took a sip of is beer, "I am now something else entirely."

"I can see that." Frank said, "I know what you are. Because I am that too."

"The Punisher, huh." Clint said as he took a few more sips, "I heard a lot about you on the news. You lost your family and went on a killing spree, killing all the gangs that had anything to do with it before being presumed dead for a year. Then you popped back up and you are killing again."

"Yes." Frank said, "Ever since my family died, I decided that those who do evil to others- the killers, the rapists, psychos, sadists- they will come to know me well. They will come to know the Punisher."

He then drank more of his beer and finished it before putting the bottle to a side.

Looking Clint directly in the eyes, he asked, "What about you? You lost someone, didn't you?"

He could see the pain in Clint's eyes as he saw the man finish the remainder of his beer in one go before putting the bottle away.

Turning to Frank, he said, "Not many know this. Not many. But I had a family, just like you did. Until a year ago, when Thanos snapped his fingers."

Frank could feel the former family man's pain like it was his own.

"And now you believe the criminals who survived his snap do not deserve to live." Frank finished for him and Clint nodded.

The two didn't speak after that and finished two more bottles of beer.

* * *

Later

The two vigilantes walked outside to the empty street. It was always empty now after the Decimation.

Clint started walking away.

"Where are you going to go now?" Frank asked.

Clint turned back to him and with a serious look said, "This is not the only place with criminals. There are more. Mexican Cartels. Yakuza. I will kill them all."

Frank nodded and said, "The criminals in this city will suffer me."

The two walked towards each other and shook hands firmly.

"Good luck." Frank said.

"Good luck to you too." Clint said.

The two nodded at each other and walked their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun to write. I hope I did a good job.
> 
> Clint was killing a lot of criminals as Ronin after his family was killed in the Decimation so I think it makes sense that he would meet our dear old Frank Castle aka the Punisher at least once.
> 
> A team up between the two would be very epic. Hope you enjoyed their team up here.
> 
> Blue Talon gets to fight a lot of big guns in my stories- Daredevil, Black Widow, Deathstroke, Wolverine and now- Ronin.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
